


The Beginning (1/?)

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of 'The End,' where Jin is the villain instead of Enter. Ryuuji reveals the truth to his friends, and starts working on saving his sempai. Mentioning of kidnapping and brainwashing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning (1/?)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, no one asked for this, but I felt like writing it! I'm not sure how much time I'll have to work on it, since I'm currently attending grad school, but the story itself is mapped out in my head, so we'll see?

Title: The Beginning (1/?)  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Iwasaki Ryuuji/Jin Masato  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Mentionings of kidnapping, brainwashing  
Summary: idek know what I'm doing  
Notes: 'The End" verse, story where Jin is the villain instead of Enter.

\-- 

“End!” Yellow Buster aimed her weapon at their enemy. “Stop stealing that Enetron!”

“Cut me some slack, Youko-chan,” End complained as kept siphoning Enetron from the armored vehicle. “I’m just grabbing what I need, sheesh, it’s not personal. It’s been a really long week, I don’t wanna have to fight you guys.” He glanced at Red Buster. “Whaddya say, Hiromu-kun? You guys let me take only what’s in the vehicle, and I go easy on you two this time. Pretty please?”

Hiromu also aimed. “If we’ve been able to defeat you every time before when you were trying to kill us, there’s no real point in you going ‘easy’ on us.”

“Ugh, fine.” End broke off from the vehicle, ready to grab Red with his wires to send him crashing into Yellow… and then Blue Buster appeared.

Blue Buster, who’d…

End froze.

“Hiromu, Youko-chan, please wait.” Blue held up a hand. “End. It doesn’t have to be this way.”

“Y-you stay back!” Finally finding his voice, End scrambled behind the vehicle. “I don’t like you anymore, Blue Buster, so back off!”

“Hunh?” Yellow cocked her head. “Ryuu-san, what’d you do to spook him like that?”

“I’ll tell you.” End wasn’t going to move, but damn if he wasn’t going to let Blue Buster’s teammates know what a sleaze their nii-san really was. “Remember our last big fight? He kidnapped me!”

“Ryuu-san?!” She thwapped her brother ungently. “That’s not what we do!” End waited for Blue Buster to justify his actions… but he didn’t. He took the blow, head bowed.

“I don’t understand.” Red didn’t break them up, but he did position himself so he could if needed. “Why did he kidnap you? Did he interrogate you, End?”

“No. Actually, he let me go.”

“Oh, well, then I don’t see a problem--”

End sent out one tendril to smack Hiromu on the head. “You’re so obtuse, Hiromu-kun!” Honestly, and he was the one without morals and values? “It doesn’t change what he did! Look, I’m not a nice person. I admit that.” End hoped that they didn’t see him trembling. “But I never tried to kidnap you guys, or genuinely scare you. I play by some rules, believe it or not. It’d be nice if you ‘heroes’ would do the same.”

“… You’re right.” Blue Buster removed his helmet, revealing Iwasaki Ryuuji’s annoyingly heartbroken face. “S-- End. If there’s anything I can do to make you feel better, please tell me.”

“Forget it.” End turned around. They could attack him if they wanted, but he sensed that they weren’t in the mood for fighting anymore. Which was good, because neither was he. “I’ll just wring my hands and plan to destroy you three next time or something. Bye bye.”

End vanished.

“Okay, Ryuu-san, you really need to start talking.” Youko took off her helmet. If it was Ryuuji, then yeah, he probably had a good reason for what he’d done, but he better start explaining. Hiromu was silent, but he noted that he nodded as he also removed his helmet.

“Of course.” Ryuuji ran a hand through his hair. “It’d be so much easier if I hadn’t thrown out my old school things--”

“Um, Ryuuji.”

Ryuuji held up his brace. “Yes, Gorisaki?”

“If you mean your old engineering magazines, they’re all in your locker.”

“Seriously?” Ryuuji blinked. “But I told you to throw those things away!”

“I couldn’t! They’re too nostalgic. Besides, it’s not like you talk to your family anymore and you need some reminder of happier times, and…” Ryuuji turned off his brace.

“Let’s go home,” he said to his siblings. “I’ll explain everything when we get there.”

\--

“They have the same jaw,” Youko realized as she examined a picture of Jin Masato. “End has long hair, too, like this guy.”

“Maybe.” Hiromu scanned the article about how Ryuuji had won second place at some weird robot contest. Despite the loss, teenaged Ryuuji looked pretty happy in all his photographs with Jin. “But how do we know that End isn't just using the guy’s image to manipulate us?”

“Perhaps, but why would he wear the hood to obscure his face, then?” Ryuuji turned a page thoughtfully. The ink had faded over time, but he could still see where he’d circled the advice Jin offered to young engineers: _never give up._ “Also… in the last fight, I managed give End a serious head injury.” He took in a breath. “Enough to turn him back into sempai, if only for a little while.”

Youko squeezed Ryuuji’s hand. “Ryuu-san…”

“Messiah is using him. He doesn’t want to be doing this.” Ryuuji smiled, a little. “Trust me, if there’s one thing sempai hates, it’s being told what to do.”

“I can vouch for that,” Kuroki said as he strode into the room.

Ryuuji frowned. He hadn’t meant for this to go beyond Hiromu and Youko, at least for now. “How long have you been listening?”

“The beginning. Sorry if I think I should be aware that members of Vaglass are former EMC employees.”

“I won’t destroy him,” Ryuuji said, not really caring how angry he sounded. “I know your mission is to stop Vaglass, but he’s **not** Vaglass. Not really.”

“I want you three to save him.”

“So forget me trying to hurt him-- wait, you do?”

“Jin was a friend of mine.” Kuroki looked very old as he eased himself into his seat. “Vaglass probably needed those thirteen years just to break him. And considering that he was working on certain designs, it would imprudent on a pragmatic level to kill him.” Kuroki steepled his fingers. “So, Ryuuji. Do you have any plans to save him yet?”

“Maybe.” Ryuuji stood up to stretch his legs. “Sempai said that he was all alone in hyperspace.” He went to Kuroki’s desk, so he could open the program he’d been working on when he was alone since he’d discovered the truth. “Perhaps it’s time to make sempai a friend.”

\--

“Damn Go-Busters,” End grumbled as he stalked into the ice cream shop. First Blue Buster had been all creepy and sad, and now Messiah was pissed off at him. End just wanted a freaking nap, but no, apparently he needed to make a Metaroid to instill delicious fear in the humans. Whatever.

“Excuse me.” End made his way around the two people in the shop (a kid and an employee who screamed in terror at End’s tendrils before running away) to infect the freezer. It came to life, named itself ‘Chocoroid,’ and then huffed out the door.

End frowned. Metaroids were so ugly and basic, but Messiah insisted. “Well, at least that went right.”

“I’ll say!” The kid-- who was maybe five at the most, way too young to understand what was going on-- nibbled at his cone. “Nii-san, he looks so cool!”

End smiled. “If you think that’s cool, you should see my Megazords.” He patted the kid’s shoulder. “But you should get going, okay? Find your Mama and Papa, because it’s gonna get intense soon.” The kid smiled, and ran off.

End smiled, too. Everyone was gonna die soon anyways, when Messiah finally ruled. No point in making them feel anymore fear than Messiah demanded. Besides, he liked kids.

He liked them better than Blue Buster, at least.

His work done for the day, End left the store alone.


End file.
